Larten Vur Horston Crepsley
by SilverWolfAssassin1
Summary: I never knew this was going to happen. I would have never told that weird purple idiot to buzz off , but I did. I'm an idiot. I'm a really bad, horrible , stupid ,person. My excuse? I'm a Crepsley. We are naturally bad ,horrible ,stupid, people.
1. Chapter 1

Now I stand here watching my great, great, great-uncle basically climb to his death.  
Who am I? I am Larten Vur Horston Crepsley. How did I get here? I told some purple skinned idiot to buzz off. Why? Because I am an idiot. I am an idiot because I endangered Traz, I am an idiot for going into those tunnels.  
I am an idiot because I'm starting it from the end.

* * *

It really started when I was 10. I was living in America and we lived in the country.  
My father ran an Inn and it was just the two of us.  
You would think no one would stay in an inn so far out in the country but surprisingly we got many visitors during the summer.

Winter was coming and I was watching our last visitors drive away. I sighed and watched they made their way away from the inn. I then buried my nose in a book. It was a very good book and it was a classic. "Dracula hmm?" I almost fell out of my chair. Instead I jumped up to see who was talking. I found myself looking at possibly the most horrifying person I had ever seen.

He wore a black trench coat, a black button up dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes.  
He had silver hair that was tied back with a crimson colored ribbon. His eyes were a bright red and they almost made me wet myself. But, it wasn't what he looked like that scared me really it was all of his injuries.  
His dress shirt was torn and ripped and I could see multiple wounds.

"Excuse me, but I ask for a room." This mysterious man asked.  
"Yes, sir." I quickly checked him in and showed him his room.  
"Darling ,please sit with me for a moment..." He asked politely.  
Now, I was terrified. Was he a child molester? Or a slave trader?  
I considered saying that my father needed me ,but he was at the store.

I shrugged and sat down. He didn't look like a child molester ,but he reminded me of Dracula. "Thank you, sweetheart." He sighed.  
He lied back and he looked at a very deep cut on his stomach.

"Hmmm... This is not good at all... Do you have a medical kit?"  
He asked. I basically flew out of the room. I returned to him with the medical kit in hand. "Here you are." I sat next to his bed on the floor. He smiled at me and started to treat his wound.

"Would you like to hear a story? It's a long one I warn you and it is true."  
He asked. Now I had no clue how to respond to that. How do you respond to that. " Yes , please that would be really nice."  
He smiled.

" One terrible cold night about 200 years ago. I became a vampire... Now let me explain how it happened..."

* * *

**AND I WILL CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER X3 If you think I should continue I'd like it if you would review and tell me what to think! Pleasssse?**  
**Thank you for whoever reads this. I am not planning on pairing Larten Vur Horston Crepsley up with any of the original characters. I don't like it when people pair up their own characters with the original characters. Sorry for my useless ranting. Anyways I shall see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Story

"Now, I do not believe I will make it through the night so this is why I am telling you my story."  
My eyes got very wide. What?! He was going to die?

"Now.. Now.. I will leave before my time is up and I will find a very nice grave yard or cave to take my very long nap.  
Now what I tell you should never be told to anyone else. I just didn't want to leave this world without anyone knowing the dangers. I mean if I warn you maybe you can protect yourself if they take an interest in you..." He thought for a moment.

"Let me tell you the story now. " He whispered.

_"Now, it began in London long ago. I was 3 years old and I had been walking with my mother. We were all alone and it was dark out the only light was the moon. We were walking past a shop that sold toys. My mother let me gaze into the dark window to stare at the wonders inside. We were too poor to buy any of these expensive toys ,but my mother always let me look at them. I saw a man's reflection on the glass of the window. The man had purple skin and waved at me. I turned around to wave back but he was gone. My mother took my hand._

_'He was very odd-looking don't you think Desmond?' My mother asked looking down at me. I nodded and leaned against her. I started to entertain myself by trying not to step on the cracks on the sidewalk. My mother giggled at me as we walked along. Suddenly she stopped and pulled me close to her. I looked up and saw the odd-looking man. 'Hello... Excuse me , sir. My son and I must be going.' My mother tried to walk around him._  
_He grabbed her and slammed her into a wall. I tripped and fell on the sidewalk and I started crying. The man had his hand around my mother throat choking her. He looked back and saw me. He let my mother go and picked me up._

_My mother fell too her knees and begged him not to hurt me. The man stroked my hair. 'Aren't you adorable? Would you like a treat?' He asked. I shook my head no ,but he pulled out a small mint candy. 'Come on.. It is alright take it...' I reached out and took it. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. He set me down and I started to suck on the candy._  
_The man went back over to my mother who was now screaming for help. He grabbed her by her hair and quickly slit her throat._  
_She let out a strangled cry and she started to bleed. I ran over to her and started to shake her. 'Mommy!Mommy! Please, wake up!' I cried. The man sighed and picked me up._

_'Naughty!Naughty! Stay right there." He placed me where he previously set me down. He went over to my mother and started to drink her blood. My eyes went wide and I started crying._  
_'I found you...' said a voice. The voice was deep yet it was very soothing. I wanted to turn around to see who was talking but I was afraid te purple skinned man would be angry._  
_'Ah... Esmond... How are you?' The purple skinned man laughed. The person with the deep ,whose name I was guessing was Esmond, gasped. 'You are a disgrace! Terrance killed a mother in front of her own child! Now, it is certain. You must die."_  
_Esmond growled at Terrance , the purple skinned man._

_Their battle lasted for no more than 3 seconds. I couldn't see it because they moved in a blur. Terrance was dead by the end._  
_I was a sobbing mess. Esmond walked over and started to comfort me. He looked over at my mother and made a weird sign with his hand and muttered ,'Even in death may you be triumphant.' He turned over to me and picked me up._  
_Esmond started walking down the used his cloak and covered me with it. It was cold out and I was tired._  
_I stopped my crying. 'I want my mommy...' I told Esmond. He sighed. 'I know little one... I know...' Esmond whispered._  
_'What is your name?' He asked._  
_'Desmond.' I responded._

_'Now, Desmond. We can't go back to your mother. She is taking a very long nap. I'm going to watch after you. I'm going to keep you safe alright?'Esmond held me tightly. I nodded. 'When will she wake up?' I asked. Oh, how innocent I was back then. I didn't even know my mother was dead..._

_'One day...' Esmond smiled down sadly at me_..

* * *

**I was going to update yesterday , but my sister had her baby early! Everything is fine now! Thank you for reading! Just remember someone loves you!**


End file.
